Harry Potter: Wizard In New York
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Mysteries abound and secrets are reviled when Harry leaves for the summer to visit his cousin Percy in new York. Harry didn't see this coming in the tea leaves. Percabeth! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Story!**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Harry Potter OR Percy Jackson! Lets get on with the story!**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom was letting my step-cousin from England come and stay with us this summer? This meant I couldn't go to camp. What about Grover? Or Annabeth for that matter? I was waiting all school year to see my girlfriend. And now I swear the gods are after me.

"But" Is all I got to say before my mom interrupted me.

"No buts Percy you cousin is coming over for the summer. I think this is a great way to meet some of Paul's family." I stare at her with a hate expression.

"OK, can you at least tell me his name?" I ask just for the fun of it.

"I don't even know. Paul's sister died before he got to see her son." I sat down looking at the ground.

Meanwhile in England...

I couldn't believe what I was hearing my aunt and uncle are sending me to an uncle I never heard about before. They say his name is Paul? I believe that's right. Apparently he has a step son named Peter? I don't think that's right. Well they live in New York and that's all I know. Right now i'm in at the kitchen table talking to my aunt and uncle.

"Why can't I go?" My annoying cousin asked.

"This is for Harry son." He gave me an evil grin, Boy is this going to be a long summer.

**MPhantom OUT! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV...

I was looking out my window. New York just great. I was in the airplane almost to New York. I just heard the Pilate say "Please put on your seat belts. We will be arriving in New York in 10 min." I put on my seat belt and hoped for the best. I am wearing normal jeans and white button up shirt. Ug, muggle clothes. I could barley get my owl threw security. I mean seriously? What kind of Muggle airport won't let you take an owl on board? I am so gonna hate this summer.

Percy's POV...

We were at the airport waiting for my cousin to arrive. We found out from Paul's half-sister that his name is Harry and he is kind of weird. We never saw a picture of him. I don't know why but we never had it's kind of weird. The next thing we know is that his flight is in. We head over to where he was suppose to come out. We wait until we see a boy. He looks about my age which is 16. He has black hair like mine. I can't see his eyes. They are covered by his hair. He walks over to us.

"Are you Paul Blowfish?" He got his last name wrong.

"Yes and it's Blowfis. You must be Harry." I see Paul cringe at his last name being pronounced wrong.

"Harry Potter. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Blowfis." Harry then looks at me.

"You can call me Paul." He ignores Paul and looks at me.

"You must be Peter Johnson, right?" I hear a hint of a British accent in his voice.

"Well, my name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you Harry Potter." Just when I thought I would have a summer without that name. (Hint Hint: Mr. D)

He looks up at me and I see it. A scar on his forehead it's in a Z. I also realize see his eyes. They are a Green. Just like mine. We look alike I gotta give us that, right?

"Dude? What happened to your forehead?" I ask without realizing it. He tried to cover it with his hair.

"I got it when my parents died." He mumbled. I look at his face it is full of sadness, fear, and boldness?

My mom gave me a death stare. If it was anyone else besides my mom i'd chop their head off. I can stand up to the titan Lord of Time and win. Standing up to my mom. All Hades breaks lose.

"Sorry I asked." We then went over to get his luggage. I look over to Harry. He's gone. I look around. He is by Animal Pickup. I go over to see what he is doing. He is talking to the person there. I go over to where he is standing. The man disappered.

"Hey Harry what you doin?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Picking up my owl." Did he just say owl? This guy is weird.

"You have an owl?" Now I am totally psyche out.

"Yeah they require them at my school" We then went back to my parents. Paul was still looking for Harry's luggage. My mom was looking at a brochure for some island.

"Hey mom can we go?" I ask. I really wanna go home. To be more exact I wanna see Annabeth. She is coming over for the weekend. She is suppose to get there 1 hour after we get back.

We head home after we pick up Harry's luggage. We hop into Paul's Pegi-Pirus still had Black-Jacks foot prints in it.

"Is that Peg-horse print?" He had a slip of the tong. This kid has a secret and I am gonna figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry! I had writers block!**

**Evil me: Sure you did.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyway we do not-**

**Evil me: Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Me: Hey! That was my line!**

**Evil me: Get over it!**

**Me: *grumbles***

I was waling to Paul's car when I saw them. Two Pegasus prints in the side of Paul's car. Why would he have Pegasus hoof prints in his car?

"Is that Peg-horse prints?" I had a slip of the tong. I'm so stupid. Who can tell a difference between horse prints and Pegasus prints? I stole a glance at Percy. In his deep green eyes I saw suspicion. M secret may be in jeopardy. I hope they won't find out. I look over to Paul and Sally. They had worried expressions on their faces. Paul was the first to shake it off.

"So... let's hit the road." Hit the road? Why would we do that? That must be some Muggle-American thing. I later found out once we got into the vehicle what it meant. It meant that we should get onto the road. Muggles have weird phrases. We pulled up to a newly built building. It was brick red with shiny new windows. I hoped out of the car and stood there. What was I suppose to do anyway?

"You ready to go inside I can show you around the apartment." Percy pulled up right next to me. I quickly nod and we head into the building. Once we were up on the top floor, We pull up to a blue door. On the door it says 'Jackson and Blowfis residence' . This must be a fancy place. I hear a click and the door swings open. I step into the strange room. Inside the strange room are blue walls. There are painted fish on the wall. The carpet is sea green just like Percy's eyes. The furniture is shaped like sharks and various fish.

"Wow" is all I can get out before Percy rudely interrupted me.

"Like it my dad got it for me and my mom. He still doesn't like Paul." I felt fingers around my wrist. Percy tugged and led me to a room. There were Deep sea blue walls and sand yellow carpet. In the corner is a bed on that bed is a letter. I see Percy pick it up and open it. All I can read is 'Poseidon' 'Son' and 'Percy' before he stuffs it into his pocket.

"So I'll set up an air mattress. You will be sleeping in the guest room after this weekend. I'm sorry about that but my girlfriend is coming over for the weekend. Hey do you have a girlfriend, Harry?" I look up from my state of thought.

"Yes I do her name is Ginny, she goes to my school." I see he is trying to make conversation.

"Oh what school do you go to?" I'm afraid to answer that question.

"Hogwarts." I say under my breath.

"Hogy warent? What did u say Harry?" I look up this time.

"Hogwarts" I get out.

"Hmm never heard of it before." I hear a pooping noise and the mattress is blown up.

"Hope it is too your comfort." Before I could answer Mrs. Blowfis shouted "Percy! Annabeth is here!" Do muggles always shout like that? All of a sudden Percy runs out of the door startling me. I follow him to see a blond girl hugging him.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." The strange girl held out her hand. I took it to see little scars all over them. She then took it away once she noticed I was looking at it.

"I'm Harry" I mumble. I don't know why but she made me feel stupid. Little did I know I would find out why later.

"Percy you have like no food in here!" I spin around to see a red head green eyed girl staring at me. I saw what she was looking at. My scar. I wet my bangs to conceal my scar. I still felt stupid.

"Percy who is this?" The girl that looked like Ginny said.

"This is Harry my cousin from Britain. He staying here for the summer." He made some of gesture with his eyes. I didn't know what it meant at the time.

"Percy can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at the girl called Annabeth. She was tugging Percy along the hallway.

"So, you never told me your name." I felt awkward.

"Rachel, Rachel Dare. It's nice to meet you Harry." All of a sudden Percy came running up to me. The blond girl skipping behind.

"Harry how come you never told me your a wizard!" Percy ran up to me. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden I couldn't breath. The room was spinning. I saw Percy yelling my name. Then the blackness took hold.

In side Harry's head...

I in some type of camp. I suddenly panicked and looked up. The all to familiar wizard was on the hill. Voldemort looked down on me and said.

"This is your future Harry!" I looked around. Dead body's were laying everywhere. Then I saw 3 body's I knew instantly. I ran over to them. The first one was a boy. He had a sword threw the stomach. I looked at the face. It was Ron. The warm sensation of tears flowed down my face. I ran to the next. She had bruises on her neck. Hermione was strangled. There were more tears in my eyes. I ran to the last body. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. The body started to move.

"Harry, get out of here why you have the chance." Her eyes started to close and she was gone. My girlfriend was gone. I turned towards Voldemort just in time to see a girl. The girl couldn't have been more then nine. She had a sword in her hand. I saw tears running down her face too. She shouted something in Greek. Something about how he was an idiot.

"Imperio" I tried to shout but I couldn't. Voldemort was controlling the little girl. I felt tears in my eyes again. Voldemort killed her. Voldemort looked towards me. His eyes were as black as Hades robe.

"Wake up Harry, the future seer. Wake up. You must fulfill your destiny." Suddenly I couldn't breath again. This time it was worse. I still can't describe my pain. Everything went black again.

Percy's apartment Harry's POV...

I woke up to see two green eyes staring at me.

"PERCY! HES AWAKE!" My head was still spinning. Did I just time travel? No I couldn't have. I only read of 1 person who could time travel. Well without a spell or magic item. All of a sudden Percy came running into the room.

"How come you didn't tell me you are a wizard!" I sure did have some explaining to do.

**Me: How was that?**

**Evil me: Boring. You should have more action! Harry should die! **

**Me: No! He is not going to die! He is one of the main characters!**

**Evil me: So it could happen. *Puppy dog face***

**Me: Anyway, sorry if the font is weird don't know what happened. Anyway Review please! If you do I will update faster!**

**Evil me: DIE! HARRY DIE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yeah! I got a new chapter up! I was bored and made it. **

**Evil Me: More like you didn't want to do your homework. You should go do it now! Go now!**

**Me: When did you become good? Anyway, I do not own-**

**Evil Me: Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

**H: HARRY CAN"T DIE!**

**Me: H! Get out of my head!**

Percy's POV...

I ran down the stairs startling my cousin Harry. We just had a conversation. I found out that he has a girlfriend named Ginny. What startled me the most was he went to a school called Hogwarts. Why did that sound familiar? I think Annabeth mentioned a school like that. I'll ask about it later. Right now she was here. If you hadn't known I haven't seen Annabeth since Christmas break.

"Annabeth!" I ran up to her and give her a big kiss. She kissed me back.

"OK, lovebirds I'm starved." She ran past us and into the kitchen.

"How have you been Annabeth?" I stared Into those misty gray eyes.

"Well, my step-mom is treating me better. I actually feel like she is my own Mother. My dad is still crazy as ever. Brothers are still annoying. Oh and I don't like the boys in my school. They think I am just a girl that is playing hard to get. I have straight A's tho."

"That is great Annabeth. I have something to ask you." Before I could ask I saw Harry come down the stairs.

"I'm Annabeth." I saw a hand come out of her jacket. Harry took it. His eyes wondered threw her hand. He was looking at her scars. The girl in front of me took away her hand.

"I'm Harry."

"Percy you have like no food in here!" I saw the all to familiar red head pop out of the kitchen. I looked over at Harry. There was a sparkle in his eye. The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity. I knew what Rachel was looking at. His scar. I knew he felt it to. I saw he we ted his bangs to cover the scar. Then she started to speak.

"Percy, who is this?" I looked into those dull green eyes.

"This is my cousin from Britain. He is staying here for the summer." I made a gesture with my eyes. I used the language we came up with after the titan war. In that gesture I said 'Don't look at his scar.'.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a minute?" before I could answer my girlfriend was tugging me down the hallway. We came to a small room.

"Do you feel that?" Wait. What? Feel what?

"What do you mean wise girl?" She obviously didn't think it was time for games.

"Percy, don't you feel his magic aura?" Magic aura what was she talking about?

"What magic aura?" What in Hades was she talking about?

"The feeling when your around him. He sends off a vibe. A magic vibe. We have to get him to Chiron he knows more about it." That cleared a little things up.

"I still don't see what your getting at."

"Stupid seaweed brain. Your cousin is a wizard!" Now I get it. I ran down the hall and stood in front of Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me your a wizard!" I din't know what was happening. Suddenly he turned snow white. His eyes turned a amber gold. He fell over.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" It was not working. Annabeth helped me put him on the couch.

"What do we do with him now?" I looked up to see the most beautiful shade of gray a person could wish for.

"We wait tell he wakes then we take him to Chiorn." I looked at her before Rachel snapped her fingers.

"What about his eyes? Those are just weird." I looked at his eyes and saw they were still glowing gold. That was creepy.

"We should cover them. Mind grabbing a rag out of the couture?"

"I'll grab it!" All I saw was a rush of red run out of the room. A couple seconds later that same red head came back.

"I have it!" I take the rag and cover it over his eyes.

"There all better." We went and sat in the dinning room waiting for Harry to wake. We sat there and waited for about an hour. Until Rachel spoke up.

"I am going to go cheek on him." We nodded and let her go. We sat in silence until she returned. She never returned.

"PERCY HE'S AWAKE!" I ran toward the living room to find Harry's eyes turned back to green.

"How come you didn't tell me your a wizard!" I think I might of frightened him. His eyes closed in comfort.

"OK, you got me I am a wizard. Just how did you find out?" Was I going to expose the secret.

"We have to get you to Chiron he can help." Before he could protest I pulled him along and down the stairs. The girls behind me. We hoped into the elevator and headed down.

"How did you find out? And who's Chiron?" He asked that as soon as we entered the elevator.

"You will find out once we get to camp." As soon as I said camp his face paled. Harry said nothing the rest of the trip down. As soon as we got to the car Annabeth and Rachel joined us. We hoped into the car and drove. I hoped into the front seat. Annabeth beside me. Everything was quiet during the journey to the camp. We pulled up to the hill and got out.

"Percy!" A bunch of little kids ran over to me and knocked me over. Ever since the gods made that promise a landslide of new kids came to camp.

"Okay, okay, where is Chiorn?" There were a lot of screams. Then a gray eyed brunette stepped forward.

"He is in the big house. Why do you need him Percy?" I looked back and saw a cold sweat on his forehead. He muttered something about 'vision' 'girl' and 'killed'. I kneed down to the little girl in front of me.

"Well, Hannah, my friend here needs to see him." She nodded and ran off. I again had to pull Harry along. We came to a the Big House.

"Chiron! I need to speak to you!" Harry covered his ears. I bet he has a headache from him passing out. We waited a couple minutes. He didn't come out.

"Stay here I am going to go find him." I ran inside shouting his name.

"I'm in here Percy." A low voice came from a room. He didn't sound to good.

"Chiorn?" I whisper as creaked the door. Then I saw him. He looked old. I mean like really really old.

"Percy is that you?" The low whisper of the unfamiliar person spoke.

"Yea it's me. What happened to you?" I examined his wrinkled up body.

"Remember when I told you that I would only live if I was needed?" I nodded. "Well, since the Titan war is over I am not needed. I am dying Percy." Chiron dying? This is a cruel joke.

"Your joking right?"

"No Percy. I am not joking. I am dying." I felt tears in my tear ducts. Was I really going to cry?

"Why do you need me Percy?" I looked at the withering form sitting before me.

"I need you to tell me more about wizards." He looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why do you need that information? Do you know one?" His old eyes gave me a glare a god could be scared of.

"Yea I do. He is my cousin. Can you tell me more info?"

"Is he here?"

"Yes"

"Bring him here. I have a story to tell." I walked out. My tear ducts were full and I emptied them. I came out of the house to have my girlfriend run up to me.

"Percy whats wrong?" I looked into those deep gray eyes.

"I-it's C-hiorn he's d-dying." I think I sniffled. I looked into her eyes. She was crying.

"Harry, we have to go see him."

"Who is he anyway?" I just decided to tug him along. We came to the room. Chiron's room. I creep open the door to see him standing in centaur form.

"Come sit wizard." I felt him tense and he sat. Annabeth and Rachel came in after me and Harry. We all sat and waited for Chiorn to talk.

"This is the story of Hecate goddess of magic...

**Me: Sorry if it was boring and for any grammar mistakes.**

**Evil Me: No you aren't.**

**Me: Your evil! STRANGER DANGER!**

**Evil Me: I am a figment of your imagination since when have I become a stranger?**

**Me: Since now!**

**H: HARRY CAN'T DIE! **

**Me: SERIOUSLY H! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry for the late update!**

**Evil me: No she is not! We do not own-**

**Me: Percy Jackson or Harry Potter! I have been waiting to do that for like forever!**

**Evil me: When did you become evil? **

**H: POST IT!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh**

A god looking down POV...

We gather here with 2 half bloods, an Oracle, a old centaur, and a young wizard. The old centaur has something to tell the the young wizard. Something that will change his life forever. Something that will change the magical realm. Only the centaur knows what he is about to tell. Only he. Wait the centaur is about to speak. This is where the story begins.

"This is the story of Hecate goddess of magic. Let me start with her early life. She was the only child to Perses and Asteria. They were Titans. She however didn't like the Titans. She helped in the first Titian army however she did do a little treason. Well you see she didn't like Zeus. In fact she hated him. She tried to overthrow him early after the Titan war. She failed and got degraded to a minor god. She has hated him ever since. Zeus took pity on her because she was pretty. His guard of heaven betrayed him and tried to start another war. All Zeus did was throw him to the pit of Tartus and made Hecate goddess of Heaven. She also helped Demeter help get Persephone back from Hades. She assisted her by guiding her with torches. Considering she is the goddess of the night. Ever since the treaty with Hades she has been Persephone companion down there. She also turned the queen of Troy into a three headed dog after she tried to commit suicide. Her cat however was a witch trying to punish the queen. The cat and dog have never gotten along. She also is very close friends with Artemis. Artemis was so fond of Hecate she gave her some of the power of the moon. Then there was a guy. She was never so fond with anyone but that guy. I was with her that day. The day he fell in love with her. We were on the edge of a forest. Just a little ahead there was a meadow. She told me about the young man. He comes and reads and writes down by a tree. All she knew was he was a prince. A prince of Rome. That day she went out and talked with him. I sat behind a tree watching. They were talking about knowledge and other stuff I don't remember. She continued seeing him for a year. However Zeus took a fondling to her and wanted her as his girlfriend. She refused and ran. She ran to the prince. They eventually got married. Zeus refused to make him her immortal husband. So instead he stayed mortal. Eventually he died. She cried for centuries. She however gets to see him in Hades. They had 4 children. Gordic Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazzar Slytherin. You may know them as the founders of Hogwarts. They inherited the power of magic from their mother. Hecate also had various other children from different fathers. She tended to stay in her line to make the magic stronger. The ones you call muggle born they are actually charmed ones. They are charmed because Hecate charmed them for a purpose. You see Hecate has the power of necromancy, which is the power to see the future. Every once in awhile a future seer comes along. They are typically a grandchild of Hecate. They have the ability to see bad things. Just like Hecate."

Before he could tell anymore he looked over to the young wizard. There were a couple of gasps. The young wizard looked up and concentrated. On the top of his head was a glowing purple stick. On the top of the stick was something in Greek. I could make it out easily but the young boy had a hard time making it out.

"Impossible I had both my parents." The boy looked around to the pale faces. The child of Athena stood up.

"Harry, can you read what it says?"

"All I can tell is furtue eesr" The boy looked up into the misty eyes.

"It says future seer. Harry your a grandchild of Hecate." Then there was silence.

**Me: Sorry for the shortness and and grammar mistakes!**

**Evil me: Give me your pudding!**

**Me: No! Get your own!**

**H: Sorry for them. (Evil has anger issues)**

**Evil Me: Hey!**

**Me: H! I guess you can stay.**

**H: YEAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me. Sorry for the late update!... What no reply Evil Me?**

**Evil Me: ...**

**Me OK? Anyway I do not-... You arn't going to say anything like steal my line? **

**Evil Me: ...**

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Evil Me :...**

Harry's POV...

I went over the things that had happened today. I came to New York, I met my cousin Percy, had a vision, got dragged to an unknown camp, I heard a story, I was told that I am a grandson of Hecate, and that I am a future seer. Future seer. That sounds familiar. I'll think about it later. Right now Annabeth is talking.

"What do you mean? Who is Hecate?" I had so many questions and only a few awnsers.

"Do you know about Greek Myths?" The blond girl asked. Sure I knew. I took a class at Hogwarts about muggle religions.

"Yes, I took a class at Hogwarts. That still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, their real. Percy is the son of Poseidon. I am a daughter of Athena. Rachel, well she doesn't have a godly parent. She is the oracle of Delphi. Hecate is the goddess of magic and other various things. Like Chiron said that her children have the power of magic hence witches and wizards." How could this all be real?

"How could this all be real?" As I said before.

"Witches and wizards are real. Aren't they?"

"Yeah" I get where she is going

"Then why can't gods be real?" She stomped me. I knew she knew I was confused. She started chuckling.

"Whats so funny?" I am so annoyed right now. It's moments like this that I wish I was at Hogwarts. Befor she could answer the old centaur known as Chiron spoke up.

"Percy, why don't you show Percy to Hecate's cabin?" I looked in his direction just as he nodded. He pulled me by the arm for like the fifth time today. I think I am going to have to have a talk with him about this.  
"So your the son of Poseidon? That is why your apartment was all ocened out." We walked into a row of cabins. We passed a few cabins. Some with flowers, others with colors that represent that god.

"Yea I am we are almost there..." I looked up to see a small cabin. It was the color black. I looked at Percy and he walked in. I followed. When I walked in I noticed a boy hunched over a desk. He had dirty blond hair and raggedy clothes. He must have been studying hard for he didn't see us. Then a girl walked in. She had brown hair and Violet eyes.

"Pete how many times- Oh hi Percy who is this?" The boy finally looked up to see us.

"Hi Ali. This is Harry. His grandmother is Hecate. Do you mind if he stays here for awhile?" I looked up at him. Wasn't I going to stay at Percy's?

"Hey Percy, weren't we suppose to stay at your house?" Were we really going to stay here? I don't think I like this place. I don't like the camp. My vision is going to fall into place. I really don't want that to happen.

"Yeah, I am going to go call my mom. She can probably bring your luggage here." I really didn't want to stay here but what can I do? I think my cunning is gone. I slowly nod and turn to the boy. This time I notice it. He has a scar the size of a blade running down his face. I examine the boy more closely. I notice he has dark blue eyes with the slightest tint of green.

"Hi Harry I am Pete it is nice to have another guy in the house."

"You guys are the only ones here?" I looked at the brown head and the boy called Pete.

"Yeah, there is suppose to be someone else coming tomorrow." I nod and sit down on the couch. Percy already left and it was just us.

No Ones POV...

In a dark gloppy cave two men in dark robes sit in 2 thrones. The bigger throne holds a man. He is wearing a dark cloak with the hood up. On the smaller throne holds a serpent like man. He is also wearing a dark cloak. The two men were talking when a young girl walks into the room.

"Masters I bring news from camp half-blood." The one on the bigger throne got excited. The serpent man just looked bored.

"What is it Hannah?" The serpent man spoke.

"There is a wizard at camp half-blood." Now the serpent man looked amused.

"Who is it young Demi god?" Came the dark voice from the cloak

"It is Harry Potter, the future seer Lord Cronus." Her voice trembled when she said her masters name.

"WHAT!" Came the reply from the Serpent man. He stood up and pointed his wand at the young girl. Right before he could say a spell the other man in the room stopped him.

"Now now Voldemort no need to kill the young girl." The reply startled the serpent man and he sat.

"Alright Lord Cronus." With that Cronus stepped down and looked at the Grey eyed brown haired girl.

"Do you know anything else Hannah?" Came the reply. He took down the hood and the all too famous face of Luke Castellan**. **

**"**Just that he is a wizard/future seer. I take it that Lord Voldemort knows him as well?" Voldemort groaned and then answered her.

"I know him way too much Hannah. Why don't you leave before camp starts to notice you are missing." With that Hannah left and it was just the two cloaks left.

**Evil Me: I am back! **

**Me: Goody good good *Says in sarcastic tone***

**Edward Cullen: What I am not in this story?!**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Edward Cullen: I am eating away your thoughts and replacing them with ME!**

**Me: AWWWWW! SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! AWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Evil Me: MWHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: New chapter YA! Sorry for the late update! I had a paper to write for school. **

**Evil Me: Of course blame it on the teacher. :*(**

**Me: I am Not! Anyway I DO Not-**

**Evil Me: Own Harry Potter OR Percy Jackson! Give me your pizza!**

**Me: NO! Get your own! *Sees Evil Me running with a pitchfork* AWWWW GET AWAY FROM ME!**

Harry's POV...

I watched the strange preppy girl as she went around the room cleaning. I turned my head to the boy crunched over the desk. He must have been trying to figure out some spells.

"Acinia . No that's not right..." Besides Pete's muttering everything was silent. I decided to go over by him.

"Need any help?" I looked at his paper and saw a bunch of spells.

"Naw, you wouldn't know what I am dealing with." He went back to his paper and I started chuckling.

"What ya laughing at?" I looked at the ground holding back my laughter.

"Well Pete. Considering I went to Hogwarts school of wizardry for the past 5 years. I should know what I am dealing with." His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"You, you have studied magic before?" I chuckled a bit and heard the broom stop. I turned around to be face-to-face with purple eyes.

"Can you teach us magic!" The squeal from the girl in front of me made my ears hurt.

"Um, well-" I was cut off by her jumping up and down. "I really shouldn't because I could get kicked out of school." I looked into her sad glorious eyes.

"I do have some old potions books if you would like to use them." I saw a flicker of hope flash into her eyes.

"That would be great won't that Pete!" I turned around to see a dumfounded Pete looking at me.

"Uh Yeah." He seemed to be staring off into space. Just them a bell rang.

"Dinner time!" A hungry Pete ran out the door and Me and Ali followed.

"So Harry what is it like at Hogwarts?' We were walking down a path of cabins.

"Sometimes it can be fun other times boring." She looked confused. Just as she was about to speak we reached a pavilion. Ali grabbed my wrist and we went and sat at a small table. I noticed Percy sitting with a big dude. The dude was shouting "Tyson likes peanut butter!" I giggled to myself about that.

"So Harry when can I have that potion book?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by my uncle Pete.

"How about we go get food first?" I looked down at my stomach as it tortured me for food. Befor I know it Ali and Pete are already in the food line. Once I got my food I went and sat down. I looked around and found my aunt and uncle by the fire pit. I rushed over by them just as they pushed some of their food in the pit.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Sacrificing to Hecate." They said it simultaneously. That was freaky.

"Just push some of your food in the fire and say Hecate's name." I looked at them with a confused look but did as I was told. We went and sat back down at our table. Just as I took my first bite a girl with brown hair and Grey eyes came up to me.

"Harry, Chiron wants to see you. He is at the big house." I looked at the other members of my cabin and saw their faces.

"I will go see him." I stood up and headed for the house I knew was the big house. As I was on my way I couldn't shake the thought of how the girl looked so much like the girl in my vision. Once I reached the Big House I let myself in.

"Harry I am in here." A weary voice came from a unfamiliar room. I followed the voice and came face to face with Voldemort. He was holding Chiron up holding a wand to his neck. In the corner of my eye I saw a hooded figure move to the door. Time slowed just as I was about to shout.

"Avada kadavra" My enemy shouted his wand still at the old centaurs neck. Soon I saw a bright flash and heard some screaming. Then the darkness took over.

No ones POV... England …...

Ronald Weasly was hesitant to pick up the phone. 1 he didn't know if the Dursley's would scream at him for calling and 2 Harry might of not given him the right number. He picked up the phone and started to dial the number. _Ring Ring_ went the phone before someone picked up.

"Hello, Dursley residents how may we help you?" Came a sugar sweet voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hello, is Harry there? I really need to talk to him." Came the deeper voice of Ron Weasly.

"No he is not. He is spending the summer in America with a distant cousin. Why do you ask?" Before he could reply the phone drooped and he froze. He soon recoiled himself and hung up. His fingers moved over the keypad before typing in a different number.

"Hello?" Came a familiar reply.

"Harmionie we have a problem. Harry is in America." Just then the line was cut short.

**Me: Sorry if it was boring! **

**Evil Me: All her fault not mine.**

**Me: *Ignores Comment* Tell me what you think and I may update sooner!**

**Evil Me: No she won't. Look Edward Cullen!**

**Me: Where! *Goes and hides under big hill* **

**Evil me: Nowhere You should of seen your face!**

**Me:* Pulls out pitchfork***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Tickle fight!**

**Evil Me: Wait! What! *Get's tickled to the ground* S-stop G-get o-off o-f m-me!**

**M: No! I do NOT own Harry Potter OR Percy Jackson!**

**Evil Me: *To busy to answer***

**Me: MWHAHAHAHAHA**

Percy's POV...

I was eating dinner. I looked over to my brother and he was mumbling on about peanut butter. I stole a glance over to the Hecate table. Hannah was over there. She was talking. All I could catch was 'Chiron' and 'Big House'. Harry then go up. I decided to follow him. He walked down a path going to the big house. He shook his head a couple times. What I didn't get was how Chiron sent Hannah to deliver the message. He always sends someone by him to go get someone else. I know for fact Hannah always tries to stay away from Chiron. Just as I was thinking this Harry went inside. I followed him and heard the weary voice of my Camp director.

"Harry, I am in here." When I heard that I knew something was wrong. I went into a familiar room to see a serpent like man standing there. He had a wand to Chiron's neck. Harry was in a cold sweat. I looked to my side and saw my enemy foe. Luke/Cronus. Just before when I was going to say something the serpent man muttered something. There was a bright flash and I felt time slow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cronus. There was a grin on his face. I looked over to Chiron his motionless body on the floor. The serpent man was laughing. I looked over in Harry's direction to see him passed out on the floor.

"Perseus Jackson" A low whisper hit my ears. I fingered riptide in my pocket. I pulled my pen out and uncapped it. I felt the weight of the sword in my hand. I smiled, turned to Cronus, and faced him.

"Perseus Jackson. Why didn't you come see your grandfather?" I looked into his eyes with hate.

"You are not my grandfather." His face looked saddened

"Disowned by my own grandson? That's unacceptable. You must die." With that he charged his scythe in his hand. Riptide clashed with his scythe. We were fighting with our swords when I noticed the serpent man. He held out his wand and yelled "Avada Kavara!' When he said that I felt a tickling sensation. I burst out laughing tears filled in my eyes.

"That tickled!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked over to my grandfather then to the serpent man. Cronus looked confused. The serpent man looked more confused then him. Then he started yelling that same thing over and over again. I fell to the floor laughing my head off. Cronus and the man were laughing with me. Just then 2 horse feet hit the Serpent man. I looked up to see a _young_ Chiron standing there. I turned back around to see my enemy. Both were gone.

"What, how?" I turned around to be face-to-face with my teacher. Just as he was about to speak Harry started to stir.

Ron's POV...

After having to recall the Dursly's I found out where Harry is staying. He is apparently staying with his uncle Paul. Well you have to understand things. Being Harry's best friends and all me and Hermionie were appointed his guardsmen. See Harry is a very special person. Nothing can happen to him. That is why me and Hermionie are meeting up. I am on a top of a hill waiting for her. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. A pair of glorious eyes are staring at me. She kissed me. I was so taken back by it.

"Hey you got your broom?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

"Ya, wouldn't leave home without it!" She kissed me again.

"OK let's go." I hop on my broom and we were off.

**Me: Sorry if it was short! **

**Evil Me: I want EVERYTHING!**

**Me: Leave me alone. Anyway Sorry for Grammar mistakes!**

**Evil Me: Hate it? Love it? Review it!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello people of fanfic, this disclaimer and chapter is special because my best friend MPhantom wanted me to write some of it because she was in writers block, so like the last half is written by the girl without an account….. Nicolive! That's the name I review under!**

**Evil MPhantom: Mwahahahaha I'm hijacking your Disclaimer Potter-head!**

**Me: You can't Twi-hard! I'll put My body-guard Butler on you!**

**Evil MPhantom: You have body-guard butler?**

**Me: No, my body-guard butler's name is Butler, his uncle worked for Artemis Fowl.**

**HH: DRACO!**

**Me and Evil MPhantom: HH What are you doing here?!**

**R: She insisted on coming, she claims that She can only say her true loves name.**

**HH. Draco!**

**All of us minus HH: Draco's in England!**

**MPhantom: What happened (Holding a bat and wearing PJs) I was sleeping!**

**(all stare at her)**

**Me: TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!**

**Everyone: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**Me: If we did then Harry and Hermione would be together, and Leo and Hazel would be together!**

**All but me: In your dreams Nicolive! That'll happen as soon as Drose and Aussly happen.**

**Me: Actually, according to Wiki Aussly will happen soon.**

**All but me: Whatever!**

**Me: TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!**

**….**

Percy's POV...

"What, how?" I looked at my teacher. Before he could speak, Harry started to stir. I rushed over to him. Just as I was looking at him his eyes bulged open. I saw the golden color of his eyes. When I went to talk to Chiron after I dropped off Harry. He told me about when his eyes glow gold. The dead is trying to communicate with him via visions. I leave Harry and go over to my teacher.

"Who are you? Is the war over? Did we win? Where's Mary?" Wait, what? Who is Mary?

"Who is Mary?" I stared into the eyes of the centaur before me.

"Daughter of Poseidon. I was suppose to protect her during the battle. Where is she?" I have a sister?

"I don't know. Do you know where you are Chiron?"

"Mt. Olympus"

"Do you know what year it is?" I have come up with a possible diagnosis. But first I need to ask one more question.

"90" 90? Ok I think I know what he has. Amnesia. He lost 2000 years of his memory.

"Stay in here I will be right back." Before I could leave he grabs my wrist.

"Who are you?" I stare into his eyes a cold sweat running down my forehead.

"Percy Jackson"

"Are you working for Kronos?" I gulp.

"No. Why would you think that?" I hurried out of the room. Only once did I look back to see my teacher.

Inside Harry's head...

I was in a dark gloomy place. Everything was blurry. My sight soon returns to me. I am in a small room. It is dark and gloomy. '_Harry'_ a voice behind me whispers my name. I turn around to see my mom and dad staring at me. They are exact replicas of my parents. There is only one thing different about them. They are transparent.

"Mom, Dad. Is that you?" I whisper in case someone can hear us. My mom was the first to speak up.

"Harry, it's not your time to die, do well, fight well. Make us proud." She said, her voice strained as if she was struggling just to speak.

"Harry, your cousin is going to need your guidance soon. Be strong for the sake of those you love!" My father said to me, This is probably the only time I'll see my parents till the day I die, I don't want to waste a second of it. Sirius and Remus were right, I really am a carbon copy of my father.

"Harry, for the longest time you have been a follower, you've been afraid to break out of your shell. Harry it is time for you to be a leader! The time will come when you must step out of the shadows and be the leader you were meant to be." My mother speaks again. Her words sting like icy needles, but are warm and fuzzy at the same time. When I was about to respond a gust of icy wind my parents began to fade away, I shouted to them but I couldn't hear their response, then it hit me, the thing that I've never been able to say to my parents. "I love you!" but my voice was lost in the wind.

…...

**Me: Well that was interesting….. let's see what happens next… MPHANTOM!**

**MPhantom: I was trying to sleep!**

**Me: Don't care, so what's happening next?**

**MPhantom: don't know you know my method of writing.**

**Me: oh yes I do. Hey I'm gonna Challenge you over Skype again!**

**MPhantom: fine.**

**Me: Hey isn't that Evil you running away with your Peach Lemonade?**

**MPhantom: What? Hey! (Runs after herself)**

**Me: Ahh now to enjoy MPhantom's delicious Peach Lemonade!**

**R: Nice, hey can I have some?**

**Me: No, get your own.**

**R: Fine!**

**(Strange veering noises)**

**Me and R: (Scream!)**

**Me: It's the Tardis! I hope it's ten!**

**R: No! It's gonna be nine!**

**Eleventh Doctor: Well hello there who are you two?**

**Both of us: IT"S THE DOCTOR!**

**(Faint)**

**Eleventh Doctor: Well that was unexpected. Now for the final disclaimer. Nicolive and MPhantom own nothing you may recognize. Nicolive owns only a Tardis necklace and her obsession with shipping, she also has a complete set of Artemis Fowl books. MPhantom just has a laptop and a strange obbssession with Twilight which makes no sense. As I and My past to lives like to say, Run. Alonsey! Geronimo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: New Chapter! YA!**

**Evil Me: Whippy do da day **

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I have been in this stupid funk. **

**Evil Me: Actually I me and your other muses have been asleep.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Any way we do not-**

**Evil Me: Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

Ron's POV...

I couldn't shake the felling of someone following me. I know it sounds weird but, I do. If I look back it would have been the tenth time in the last hour. I take my chances and look. Nothing. Nothing but the setting horizon in the distance.

"Ron, are you alright? That is the tenth time in the last hour that you have looked back." I looked at my girl while keeping my balance on my broom.

"Do you feel like someone is following us?"

"No Ron. You are just being paranoid. We are in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Why don't we stop at the next island and rest for a bit." I nodded and we kept going. We reached a small Island. It was nice a few palm trees but not much. I sat on a surprisingly big stone. I closed my eyes and when I opened them to brown ovals met my green ones.

"Bloody hell!" I jumped back and hit my head on tree. All she did was laugh.

"What so funny?"

"I saw you were asleep and you wouldn't wake up. I even played with you hands nothing worked. Then I just stared at you closed eyes and they opened. Yo should have seen your face! Any way I brang you coconut milk!" I gladly took the half parted coconut. Just then I pulled his girlfriend into a nice long kiss. Then there was a gag. It came over by the bush.

"Did you here that?" Just then there was a shhh.

"Yea lets go check it out." I took out my wand and walked over to the bushes. Hermione was behind me. I pulled the bush open and saw Draco and Ginny?

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco looked terrified while Ginny just smiled.

"I was going to follow you guys and go visit Harry. Then Draco showed up and blackmailed me for him to go along." I stared at him. Blackmailing my sister? Who does he think he is?

"You blackmailed my sister?!" This time I was all in his face.

"Um.." Before he could answer, my fist was drawn. I swung. As soon as my fist hit his face I felt the friction. He yelped in pain as he fell backwards.

"What was that for?" I stared him in the eye and then looked at my sister.

"Ginny, why were you following us?" She looked of somewhere else obviously trying to ignore my question.

"Answer me!" This time she did answer me.

"I wanted to see Harry. When I heard you and Hermonie talking to go see Harry I just followed. When you guys were on the hill making out, and may I just please gag? Well anyway Draco grabbed me and threatened to tell if I didn't let him go along." Her eyes were full of sorrow and regret. Then I noticed Draco. He was trying to stand up. Blood was pouring from his nose.

"D-dude why d-did yo-u d-do that?" He staggered on his words. Blood was trickling into his mouth.

"I don't know. I have always wanted to do that tho! That was awesome!" I Ron Weasly have officially punched Draco Malfoy!

"You hit as hard as Hermionie." Did he just say I hit like a girl?

"I hit pretty hard too." Just then Hermionie walked up to me.

"Wait. How did we not see you guys before?" They both blushed and I knew they were hiding something.

"I stole Harry's invisibility cloak. We sort of huddled on our brooms to fit under it." She blushed while Malfoy also blushed.

"Wait you guys cuddled that is just gross!" Ginny and Draco? Eww!

"No we huddled. Please don't tell Harry!" There was pleading in her green eyes.

"Fine I won't." I looked at my watch **(Does Ron have a watch?)** we were a half hour behind schedule.

"We need to get going if we want to make it to America before dawn." My sister looked up in surprise at this.

"Wait. We? As in I can come too?" This time she was jumping for joy.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah lets hop on our brooms and go!" And with that we were off.

**Me: Evil Me can you take that JackHammer and open my head?**

**Evil Me: Sure I would Love to split your head open! *Grabs JackHammer and opens head***

**Me: Thank you for doing this. *Out pops H***

**Both Me's: H! What are you doing here?**

**H: Getting into your head. I am Edward Cullen's sub for the day! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Noooooooooooo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Sorry it took so long! **

**Evil Me: You have to finish your reading! **

**Me: I know but I had to write this!**

**Evil Me: Yeah, Yeah wat eves.**

**Me: I do not-**

**Evil Me: Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

Harry's POV...

I knew I was awake. Except I don't know what happened. One second I was feeling woozy then talking to my dead parents. Now all I can see is black. I tried to move countless times but I can't. My hearing soon kicked in. Three people were talking. One was a male, a female, and one I couldn't tell.

"What are we suppose to do now? He is still out cold. How are we to figure out a plan when he is like... like... that?" The female voice was raspy and cold.

"Please just settle down. Anybody know how Kronos got out of Tardis much less Hades?" The male voice was completely angry.

"Can anybody tell me where Mary is!? I need to protect her!" He sounded very aggravated. All of them did.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" 2 voices screamed at the top of their lungs. I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't move. I was stuck with listening to their conversation.

"We need to figure out a way to wake Harry. Maybe he can help us." this time her voice sounded hopeful instead of sounding angry.

"Yeah lets try." I felt them pull on me and do many other things. Some I can't see. Then finally they opened my eyes. I could see. I tried talking but all that came out was a 'mmphh' but hey it is a start.

"He is awake!" A familiar blond told a young Centaur.

"Harry can you hear me?" I looked over at Percy.

"Y-yeah. I can talk!" I smiled the biggest smile I can.

Ron's POV...

I looked down on the sheet of paper in my hands. On it it said 324 Hiller Apt. New York. Me Hermionie, Ginny, and Draco had finally found the apt. Harry is staying at. I knocked on the door. A middle-aged women came to the door. She was dressed in a blue bathrobe. It was then that I realized it was only 7 am.

"Can I help you?" The women stiffened a yawn.

"Yes, I was wondering if Harry is here?" The women was startled at this and opened the door wide.

"He is at camp with my son Percy. I actually have to drive over there and drop off a few things. You may come in if you like." We nodded and walked in. The house was all ocened out. I mean literally! A middle-aged man entered the room and stopped short.

"Sally, who are theses people?" The guy gave us one last glance before going and sitting on the couch. The lady named Sally turned around.

"Names?" I turned to my group and pointed to Hermionie "That is Hermionie," I pointed to my sister "That is Ginny," Then I pointed to Draco, "And that is Draco. Oh and my name is Ron." The women looked please.

"You guys can sit here I will be right back." We sat down and waited. We waited in utter silence. 10 minutes later Sally came out. She came out carrying bags I knew instantly. Harry's bags. I went over and offered my help. She took it graciously. Sally motioned for us to follow and we did. We walked until we came to a pirus. There were Pegasus foot prints in the sides of the car. I thought that was weird. I guess so did the others for the uneasy look they had. Little did I know that this would be one bumpy ride!

**Me: Sorry if it was tooo short. :l**

**Evil Me: The dumbo over here isn't that good at writing. **

**Me: Tell me what you think! **

**Evil Me: EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Me: WHERE!? *Runs and Hides***

**Evil Me: Nowhere, :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Evil Me: I am sorry but Me is out right now having a Mental Breakdown.**

**H: We are sorry this took forever to write. But as Evil Me said she is having a mental breakdown. If you must know her boyfriend broke up with her.**

**Me: NO HE DIDN'T! Why did you start with out me? **

**Evil Me: We DO NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

When I figured out I could see, my head shot pain all through out my body. I hunched over in pain just as another shot ran threw my body. I sc4reamed only to have Annabeth and Percy by my side.

"Harry what is the matter?" I looked up into the concered eyes of Annabeth Chase.

"My head! It hur-AHHHHHH!" Another shock ran through my body.

"Get him some Advil!" Annabeth shouted to a nearby person. Percy looked dumbfollded.

"Why not some Ambosha?" He gave her a glare like she was stupid or somethin.

"He is a wizard not a Demi-god, Percy! Get your head in order." Just then another shock ran through my body. Just then an Apollo camper came with a small bottle of pills.

"Harr, take these they should help." She gave me a glass of water and 2 small pills. Before I could take them another wave of pain shot through me. This opne came with voices. 'You will kill everyone Harry. With that cost shall be your life' a small troetoreous voice echoed in my head. 'Don't listen to him. Fight him Harry, FIGHT HIM!' and there was a sweet machalic voice inside my head. I decided to listen to the sweet voice instead of the cold voice. Soon both voices were gone and I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

"What happened?" a uncertain voice said.

"T-there were voices in my head. One was saying I would kill everyone the other was a gental famanine voice telling me to fight it." I looked at Annabeth and she gave Percy a look. He nodded and left Annabeth right behind him. Then it was just me, a delusional Chiron, and a bunch of confused Appolo campers.

Percy's POV...

"I think he is the one of the prophacy. The one against the Hecate cabin." I know the prophacy. I was there when Rachel gave it :

_A wizard shall show,_

_With him danger shall march._

_A promise shall break._

_Hecate's children shall unite._

_With the elements, they could take the realms._

_With a single breath the world might fall._

"You think he is the wizard that is in the prophacy?" I knew it but I wanted to say it.

"Yes. He has to be. I think we might have another war on our hands." I looked into her worried grey eyes when the door burst open. Jose, from the Ares cabin, came marchng in.

"We found a traitor." With that we folowed him. Once we were inside the room I noticed the traitor. Hannah. Sweet little dear Hannah. She was the traitor. The little seven year old was a traitor.

"Do you know what the punishment is for trechory?" Jose said the crying little girl.

"yes"

"You either die or your godly parent shall come forward and give you their punishment." There was scilence.

"Since your mother is not here Hannah Snarch I sentence you to-" two voices were heard at once.

"Wait!" two people came to the front. Both women were dressed in regular clothes. I knew one of them instantly. Athena but who was the other one?

"Mother, Lady Hecate" Annabeth bowed. The only thought that ran through my head was _'What is she doing here?'_

**Evil Me: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for grammer mistakes Me has yet to get a beta reader!**

**Me: What is a beta reader anyway? *Looks at Evil Me***

**Evil Me: I have no idea! Why don't you ask them?**

**Me: What is a beta reader? Can u help me? Well anyway review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Important Authors Note!

**NOT a real chapter!**

**After some time of consideration, I have decided to put this story on hiatus. I have noticed that this story is turning into a crack fit. I have not read the Harry Potter books and I haven't read the Percy Jackson books in some time. Maybe after I read and reread the books I will take up this Fan Fic again. That is not a promise that I am going to read the Harry Potter books H! This story is up for adoption tho I doubt anyone will. Thanks to all my loyal readers. I hope I will not abandon this fic although I am afraid of that. **

**Thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers!,**

**Favorite Daughter Of Hades, Me, Evil Me**

**Time: 9:26**

**Date: 1/2/2013**


End file.
